Ministry Approved Marriage
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Ministry of Magic has instated a law that hasn't been used since before the Middle Ages. The law states the Ministry can choose a husband or wife for it's people if wizarding population is to low. That is how Hermione Granger finds herself married to Fred Weasley. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair, and Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story will be brought to you by Advent Calendar, and Hogwarts Easter Winter Funfair Yule Log Burning on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar my prompt was the Marriage Law Trope. For Yule Log Burning my prompt was C10 which was the color of pastel yellow. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Ministry Approved Marriage.**

The pastel yellow of the bridesmaids dresses looked like warm butter on cornbread as Ginny, and Luna walked ahead of Hermione down the aisle. At the end of the aisle waiting for her was the man that the Ministry of Magic had determined was the best fit for her. Fred Weasley. Not for the first time in a six months she wondered how they'd come to that decision. How had they figured that Fred would be the best fit for her? Her pondering didn't last long as she found herself next to Fred in what seemed to be no time.

"Dearly beloved..." the minister began the ceremony the usual way.

Looking over she found Fred smiling down upon her as the minister continued on with the ceremony. Hermione could still remember the day she found out that she and Fred were to marry. She'd been over at the Burrow as usual and they'd just been about ready to head out for a game of Quidditch. Not that she was going to play. She really didn't like to fly after all.

"What's that?" Ginny asked pointing out the window.

A large Grey owl was sat pecking at the window to get in. Hermione didn't recognize the owl. It certainly wasn't the Weasley owl or the owl that they'd bought Harry to replace Hedwig. Regaining herself first Hermione walked over to the window and let the owl in. Hooting indignantly the owl held out his leg to her. Attached to the owls leg were a couple of parchment envelopes.

"I wonder what that's all about," Fred mused walking over and joining Hermione by the window as the owl flew off. He took the envelope addressed him and began to open it. "It looks like there is one addressed to each of us."

Handing the letter to their own recipient Hermione opened her own. She scanned through what the letter said at first not really getting what was being said in the letter. Because she'd read about this being outlawed centuries ago to allow the wizarding world to flourish. If they were reinstated now then things were really dire.

"Does your letter say the same as mine?" Ron asked nudging her. "About the new marriage law that Kingsley is instating."

Hermione nodded. "It's not actually new, Ronald," she told him. "I read about it in History of Magic. These laws have been around since before Middle Ages but they were abolished when wizards started marrying into Muggle families." She re-read what the letter said again.

"Does anyone else have the name of the person they have to marry?" asked Harry as he looked over his own letter. "Mine says I have to marry Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione once again scanned her letter and found that hers did indeed have the name of the person she was going to marry. The name Fred Weasley was written in elegant lettering. She felt someone reading over shoulder and figured out who it was when Ron stormed from the room.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked picking up the letter Ron dropped. "At least he gets to marry one of our friends. I'm stuck with Blaise Zabini for a husband."

They talked about what was going to happen for the rest of the day the game of Quidditch all but forgotten. Percy, who had come by after work, told them that there was no way around the new law. Hermione would have to marry her best friend's brother. The man she considered like a brother herself.

That had been six months ago today. Hermione smiled up at Fred as she listened to the words that the minister spoke of love and marriage. Taking the ring from Ginny she turned to Fred.

"Place the ring Fred's finger and please repeat after me," the minister told Hermione. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee Fred Weasley to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and helath. For richer or poorer. Til death do us part."

Hermione placed the ring on Fred's finger his smile making her melt. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take thee Fred Weasley to be my lawful wedded husband," Hermione repeated. "To have and to hold. In sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Til death do us part."

The minister turned to Fred who was taking the ring that George had just given him. "Place the ring on Hermione's finger and please repeat after me," the man said. "I, Fred Weasley, take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Til death do us part."

Slipping the ring on Hermione's finger Fred gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I, Fred Weasley, take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife," Fred repeated. "To have and to hold. In sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Til death do us part."

"With the power invested in me by God and the Church of England," the minister said turning towards everyone congregated to witness the wedding of Fred and Hermione, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione was shocked when Fred dipped her. What shocked her even more was how soft his lips felt upon her own. She found herself kissing Fred back with a passion she'd never felt for the older boy before. Hearing the applause of all their family and friends they broke apart. Feeling Fred's hand take her own she walked back down the aisle she'd just traveled down. She was now Mrs. Fred Weasley and life was just about to get interesting.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Ministry Approved Marriage.**


End file.
